


envy

by devilsalwayscry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsalwayscry/pseuds/devilsalwayscry
Summary: Vergil makes a promise to Nero and dispels some of his unnecessary worry in the process.
Relationships: Implied Dante/Nero/Vergil, Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153
Collections: Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	envy

Nero trails his fingers along the thin black cord that wraps around Vergil's neck with a quiet hum and a muffled snort of laughter when he brushes over the small, barely visible ruby at its center. Subtle. It'd bother him more if Nero's demon hadn't already come to terms with their weird poly, incestuous relationship and even weirder demon hierarchy; instead, he just feels vaguely annoyed, uncomfortable in a way he’s not sure he can describe.

Strange, frustrating demonic instincts aside, he rather likes how it looks, sharply contrasting the pale column of Vergil’s neck. He'd kind of assumed V's jewelry had been part of his disguise, so seeing Vergil indulge in it had been a surprise. His pieces are all pretty simple, nothing that'd stand out too much—a gold band on his left hand ring finger, a thin black cord around his neck, a delicate silver chain on his wrist—and he mixes it up often, never wearing so much at once it'd be tacky.

To be honest, for how surprised Nero was when he first saw it, he can't help but admit that it suits Vergil well. He's got a regal air about him that even the most simple of jewelry just seems to amplify, and Nero's especially fond of the tight cord he's wearing around his throat, if only for how it makes the strong muscles in his neck stand out when he twists his head.

Although it's hard to ignore Dante's calling card, bright red and glimmering at the base of Vergil's throat. Carefully he slips a finger under the choker, purring happily when he feels Vergil's Adam's apple bob against his knuckle as he subconsciously swallows in response. "Surprised you'd agree to wear this," Nero says, giving the choker a little tug. Vergil doesn't even blink.

"Dante can be persuasive when he wants to be," Vergil says, lifting his hand to circle Nero's wrist, pulling the finger away from his throat. He kisses Nero's knuckles as if in apology for stopping him, and Nero squirms, feeling butterflies kick back to life in his stomach at the gentle press of Vergil's soft, plush lips. God, he's devious with that mouth of his.

"Kinda makes me a little jealous," Nero admits, for some reason he can't quite understand, and Vergil looks up from his fingers with a single raised brow, as if this interests him, before he turns Nero's hand and presses his mouth to his palm.

"Is that so?"

The movement of his lips against Nero's hand as he talks makes him shudder from head to toe.

"Yeah," Nero says, a little breathlessly, feeling vaguely dizzy with slowly renewing desire. They're in bed, naked, and Vergil's had him once already, but he's nothing if not greedy, Nero's learned.

"Even now?" Vergil asks, his other hand snaking it's way beneath Nero to encircle his hips, pulling him closer against Vergil's side. "With my attention fully devoted to you?" He says the words into the palm of Nero's hand, breath warm against Nero's skin, teeth grazing across his flesh gently. "Such a sensitive boy."

Before Nero can respond Vergil rolls onto his back, bringing Nero along with him so he is lying atop the older man, pressed chest to hip, legs tangled together in the blankets. Nero can't help but laugh at the sudden rush that the motion causes, then whine quietly at the hard press of Vergil’s cock against his belly, the new position giving him the ideal opportunity to rut slowly, sensually, against Nero’s abs. 

“F-uck,” he breaths out, curling his arms around Vergil’s neck. “You’re worse than Dante, I swear. Never satisfied, huh?”

Vergil grins, canines sharp and bright in the dim light of his room, and leans forward to nip at Nero’s neck. “No,” he whispers, rolling his hips slowly once more, before slipping his hand between them and aligning their cocks in his fist. 

It’s slower this time than their first—they’re both a little tired, a little sluggish, their day of leisure making them more relaxed, but it’s just as good, in that slow build kind of way. Nero shudders and moans, canting his hips down with each long, practiced stroke, until he comes with a quiet groan, face pressed into Vergil’s shoulder and arms tightening around his neck. 

Vergil is quick to follow after, the usual breathy exhale that always marks his climax making Nero twitch, once, in pleasure. God, he’s so expressive—quiet, sure, private and restrained, but here, in bed and in Nero’s arms with Nero’s cock in his hands, he comes to life with an intensity Nero almost can’t keep up with. And to think Nero’d assumed him cold and impassive at first.

“Are you still jealous?” Vergil asks into the curve of Nero’s neck, stroking them both slowly, together, once more, even though it makes them both flinch with over-sensitivity. 

“Mmm, I dunno...” Nero says, teasing, but Vergil doesn’t laugh—instead he hums, quiet and serious, and reaches up to cup Nero’s face with his clean hand. He tilts Nero’s face upward, encouraging eye contact, and the raw softness that Nero sees there steals his breath away. 

“I would give you the world, if you asked it of me, you know,” Vergil says, quietly. He cranes his neck forward to press a chaste kiss to Nero’s lips. “I would burn it to the ground for you.”

The words should horrify him. Instead, he shudders, purring low in his chest at the promise. 

“Never doubt that I would do anything for you,” Vergil continues, pressing kiss after kiss to Nero’s bottom lip between each quietly uttered confession. “You deserve nothing less.”

Nero shivers, capturing Vergil’s mouth in his and deepening the kiss, unable to resist. When they break away Vergil is smiling, that small, private smile he reserves for when they are alone, and Nero can’t help but laugh quietly. 

“You’re so ridiculous,” Nero says, but then he sighs, tightening his arms around Vergil’s neck. “But okay. Point taken.”

Vergil looks happy, pleased like the cat who’s caught the canary, and so Nero kisses the smug look off of his face on principle.

—  
(Two days later, he catches Vergil’s arm in the hallway as he passes, to ask for his assistance on a particularly challenging bit of Latin that he can't seem to translate, and notices that Vergil is wearing a thin leather bracelet with a small sapphire rose glittering at its center. Nero flushes, feeling embarrassed and viciously pleased all at once, and Vergil simply looks at him knowingly, that same private little smile gracing his lips.)

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, man, I just couldn’t stop thinking about Vergil in a choker and this is what happened. Nero’s a lucky man, having these two powerful demons around who’d do anything for him.
> 
> Come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/desalwayscries) if you want Spardacest Sims adventures and a lot of excited yelling!


End file.
